piano_tilesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BowserFanKai/The Top 5 easiest Double Tiles songs in Piano Tiles 2
In this top 5, I'll show you the in my opinion easiest double tiles songs to earn 3 crowns in Piano Tiles 2. Number 5: The Blue Danube The number 5 spot on my list takes "The Blue Danube". It has a starting speed of 3.33 Tp/s and features only after one star the double tiles, but increases the speed from 3.33 Tp/s to 4.17 Tp/s between star one and two, and between stars two and three to 4.58 Tp/s, which is a quite high increase of speed, but it is still really easy. When I read at first Danube, I thought it was some kind of camel. XD Number 4: Four Seasons- Spring "Four Seasons- Spring" isn't just the in my opinion best movement of Four Seasons, it is too one of the easiest songs in the game, to earn 3 crowns. It might be with 4.33 Tp/s the fastest song on this list, but there is no successive double tapping in this song. Most of the double tiles are in the one star section of the song with 13 double tiles, after this the speed rises to 4.72 Tp/s, but there are just 6 double tiles left, the last section has a speed of 5.2 Tp/s, but there are no double tiles left. Number 3: Oh! Susanna One of the first songs I heared in my childhood was "Oh! Susanna", but I didn't know what the name of this song is for years, but thanks to Piano Tiles 2, I know the name of this song, and I think it is a very easy song. The double tiles are in the almost same position as in "Four Seasons- Spring" and this song has with a starting speed of 3.33 Tp/s the same starting speed as "The Blue Danube", but in the area for the 2nd star, the speed only rises to 3.42 Tp/s, which is still really slow and easy. The 3rd star area only has got 3.50 Tp/s, which is even slower than the 2nd star area of "The Blue Danube". Number 2: Ode An Die Freude The slowest song on this list and the number two is "Ode An Die Freude". With 3.00 Tp/s, this is one of the slowest songs in the game, even the 3rd star area only has I speed of 3.33 Tp/s, which is the same as the starting speed of "The Blue Danube" and "Oh! Susanna". The double tiles are even easier then in "Oh! Susanna". But what could be easier? Number 1: A La Claire Fontaine The only double tiles song which is easier then "Ode An Die Freude" is "A La Claire Fontaine", even if it has the same starting speed as the 3rd star area of "Ode An Die Freude", this song is even easier, mainly because it has a low amount of double tiles. The 3rd star area of this song has 3.67 Tp/s, but it don't make this song harder anyway. That's why this song is number one on this list. Category:Blog posts